Particular embodiments generally relate to monitoring of devices.
A warranty is used to guarantee the operation of a device. For example, when a device fails during a warranty period, the product may be repaired or replaced based on the terms of the warranty. The process of repair may involve notifying a service company to troubleshoot and repair the product at the point of failure. Or, in other cases if the product cannot be repaired, a new product is provided to a user. In both cases, cost to repair or replace the product is incurred by the company providing the warranty. Further, the user may not have use of the product while the product is being repaired or a new product is being shipped, which inconveniences the user.
Typically, the product used until the product fails. Then, the user has to contact a company to receive the repair or replacement that is covered by the warranty. By having the warranty be invoked after the failure of the product, the user's perception of the product may be damaged. For example the user may not recommend the device to other people due to the failure even if the warranty covered the repair or provided a replacement.
Accordingly, a solution is desired to proactively monitor the device before failure.